2009/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 02' - EI Report: Wingding Shirt, Nestegg & Dander *'January 08' - News Bulletin: new items, stocking contest & more *'January 09' - Bundles: Leaving the Cash Shop Jan. 14th! *'January 09' - EI Report: 6 exciting evolutions! *'January 10' - Community Spotlight: Gaia Astrology and More! *'January 13' - New evolving item: Fremere's Guard *'January 15' - January's Collectibles are here! *'January 16' - Evolving Item Report: Fremere's Guard and much more! *'January 19' - Community Spotlight: Role Playing & Beware of Links *'January 21' - Now in the Cash Shop: the Repo Lamp! *'January 23' - Evolving Item Report: 6 items evolving! *'January 27' - Aquarium Update: Three new fish & Booty Grab! *'January 28' - News Bulletin: My Avatar, Friends & Arenas Improvements *'January 30' - Aquarium Update: Grab Some Booty! *'January 30' - EI Report: New item - Diapered Egg! *'January 31' - Community Spotlight: Super Bowl Chat & Profile Winners February *'February 04' - New items in Gaia's shops: Sweet Lace & Skipper *'February 05' - Cash Shop Update: New Aquarium & Evolving Item Bundles! *'February 06' - Gaia Cinemas: Three New Free Films *'February 06' - EI Report: Fallen Wish, Fremere's Guard & more! *'February 07' - Community Spotlight: Gimpi Love & Handling a Glitch *'February 10' - New evolving item: Yemaya's Pearl! *'February 11' - Community Spotlight: Gaia's Darwin Awards - Share Your Own! *'February 12' - Valentine's Day Gifts in the Cash Shop! *'February 13' - Find Love with the Valentine's Day Event! *'February 13' - EI Report: Nano-C, Infernal Spirit, Captain Ara's & more! *'February 14' - [ Poll ] Community Spotlight: Happy Valentine's Day! *'February 15' - February's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 18' - Happy Birthday, Gaia! *'February 19' - Aquarium Update: New Mermaid and Catfish, Plus Improvements! *'February 20' - EI Report: New item - Gogh Reed! *'February 21' - Community Spotlight: Fun Polls & The Oscars Chat *'February 25' - Community Spotlight: Read for Fun, Poll, & Darwin Winners *'February 26' - FAMESTAR 2000: beat your rivals to win huge prizes! *'February 27' - EI Report: Nano-C, Infernal Spirit, Changelings, Fremere's March *'March 03' - Shop Update! Hip Hop & Audrey Sets *'March 03' - Gaia Cinemas: Get Ready for Anime Tuesdays! *'March 04' - Community Spotlight: Grab the Booty & How to Win 1 Mil Gold *'March 04' - News Bulletin: TOS Update, Rally Upgrades & More *'March 06' - EI Report: Fallen Wish, Gogh Reed & Yemaya's Pearl *'March 07' - My Avatar: Brand Spankin' New *'March 07' - Community Spotlight: New Roleplay & Make Daily Chance Work *'March 10' - Cash Shop Update: The Nartian Rock! *'March 11' - Guilds: Improvements Galore! *'March 11' - Big Booty Week Starts NOW! *'March 12' - Community Spotlight: Artistically Yours... *'March 12' - Let's send Gaia to SPACE! *'March 13' - Aquarium Report: A Bounty of New Fish & Decorations! *'March 13' - EI Report: Nartian Rock, Jinxi, Nano-C & more! *'March 14' - Support Gaia in the Race to Space! *'March 15' - The March Monthly Collectibles are here! *'March 15' - Community Spotlight: Daffodils, Ribbons, Basketball and More *'March 18' - Wanna be a FAMESTAR? Time is running out! *'March 19' - New Evolving Item: Reve Rouille *'March 20' - EI Report: Reve Rouille, Gogh Reed, Fremere's Guard *'March 21' - Community Spotlight: Forums and Items, Oh My! *'March 23' - Fallen Wish & Jinxi's Charm: Leaving Friday! *'March 24' - Cash Shop Update: The Emerald Seed *'March 27' - EI Report: Nartian Rock, Nano-C, Infernal Spirit & Yemaya *'March 28' - Community Spotlight: Easter Bash, Earth Hour, and more! *'March 30' - Aquarium Report: New Fish, Submarine & Tons of Goodies April *'April 03' - Gaia Cinemas: Watch Three New Free Movies *'April 03' - EI Report: Gogh Reed & Anima Adamantea *'April 04' - Community Spotlight: Easter Mystery Party and more! *'April 05' - Gaia's New Homepage is Coming Soon! *'April 07' - Cash Shop Update: Kottan Bell, Aquarium Bundles *'April 08' - Guilds: New Look, New Features, New Awesomeness *'April 08' - The Easter event has started! *'April 10' - EI Report: Kottan Bell, Infernal Spirit & many more *'April 10' - Cash Shop Update: Easter Items Aplenty! *'April 13' - Shop Update: new hairstyles & more! *'April 14' - Emerald Seed Leaving the Cash Shop on April 17th *'April 15' - The Easter event is ending soon! *'April 15' - The April Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 17' - EI Report: Lyndexer's Journal, Gogh Reed & Yemaya's Pearl *'April 21' - Cash Shop Update: The Suspicious Package *'April 22' - It's Earth Day! *'April 23' - Save Our Shops! *'April 23' - "Help Gaia Name This Forum". *'April 24' - EI Report: Nartian Rock, Nano-C & Anima Adamantea *'April 25' - Community Spotlight: Member Appreciation Night *'April 27' - Aquarium Report: Dolphin, Killer Whale, Nautilus & more! *'April 28' - Cash Shop Update: New EI - Stolen Mesozoic DNA! *'April 29' - Webware 100: Help us Win (Again!) *'April 29' - Gaia's Shops: Reopened and Remodeled! May *'May 01' - Gold tweaks coming soon! *'May 01' - EI Report: Gogh Reed, Fremere's, Kottan Bell, Reve Rouille *'May 05' - Suspicious Package: Time's Running Out! *'May 06' - Shop Update: Camping Gear & More! *'May 07' - New Evolving Item: Classilke *'May 08' - EI Report: Classilke, Nano-C, Lyndexer's Journal & More *'May 13' - Cash Shop Update: New Aquarium Bundle *'May 14' - EI Report: Gogh Reed & Reve Rouille *'May 15' - May's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 16' - Member Appreciation Night Event & Webcast: Tuesday, May 26! *'May 18' - Convention Tour 2009: Fanime *'May 20' - Coming Soon: Promageddon... dance like there's no tomorrow! *'May 20' - Cash Shop Update: Promageddon items! *'May 21' - EI Report: Anima Adamantea, Kottan Bell & Mesozoic DNA *'May 22' - Cash Shop Update: Gee Boi Turbo *'May 28' - Promageddon: a prom to end all proms! *'May 29' - EI Report: Fremere's Guard, Gogh Reed, Nartian Rock & more June *'June 03' - Promageddon is ending tonight! *'June 05' - EI Report: Yemaya's Pearl and Reve Rouille *'June 08' - New Evolving Item: Masquerade *'June 10' - Aquarium Update: PIRANHAS! *'June 12' - The Gee Boi Turbo is leaving the Cash Shop soon! *'June 12' - EI Report:Nartian Rock, Kottan Bell, Gogh Reed, Diapered Egg *'June 15' - Earn Gaia Cash by completing sponsored offers! *'June 15' - June's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'June 15' - A Gift from Gaia: the Wind Halo! *'June 17' - Aquarium Update: New Fish, Stickers, Decorations & More *'June 18' - Shop Update: G-Team Rangers Gear *'June 18' - School's Out, and Pools Are Back! *'June 19' - EI Report: Lyndexer's Journal, Masquerade & Mesozoic DNA *'June 22' - Cash Shop Update: Enjoy a Delicious Midsummer Swirl *'June 23' - zOMG!fest starts TODAY! Live chat with Jeremy Soule & more *'June 25' - New Storefronts! *'June 26' - Community Spotlight: 7th Annual Ball *'June 26' - EI Report: 4 Items updating, plus a new item: The Nightmare! *'June 29' - Free Gaia Cash from the Prom is expiring soon! *'June 29' - Convention Tour 2009: Anime Expo! Category:Years/Split